


Youngjae, Yugyeom and the body in the library

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Yugyeom are on a study date, but contrary to what Yugyeom had hoped to do, they are actually studying. Yugyeom sets out to change that, but what will happen to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngjae, Yugyeom and the body in the library

**Author's Note:**

> *the title is Agatha Christie inspired, there are no actual murdered people
> 
> *there's a small reference to the ending of 'sleepy Youngjae' chapter 2, but not a big deal

Yugyeom sighed, this was boring. Admittedly, when Youngjae suggested a study session in the library, he thought they'd be doing anything but studying. But alas, Youngjae took his invitation literally. So they sat in front of each other at a desk remotely at the back with some books and papers strewn on top of it. At the beginning Yugyeom went with it, did his homework and a few researches as Youngjae did his own.

When they weren't walking around, getting books off the shelves, they had put their feet together under the table. It made Yugyeom feel closer to Youngjae even if they were mentally somewhere else and at one hand it was a comforting feeling, but it was also quite the distraction. It was easier to watch Youngjae's face work with every confusion, discovery and question than focus on his own studies and researches.

It reminded him of the day he saw him in the coffee shop for the first time. It was the same face, the same cute gestures, but the feeling was different. Now he knew Youngjae, knew that there was so much more to the boy he was only intrigued by back then. With every new little thing he discovered about him he fell deeper and deeper in love. Too many times had he have to keep himself in line in order to not do unthinkable things and risk their friendship.

But now, this boy was his, and he didn't just need to watch anymore. He was allowed to touch and kiss him and currently, that was what he wanted to do.

"Where do you think Jinyoung and Jaebum had their early morning rendezvous?" He tried to pry the situation away from studying.  
The older boy looked up confused.  
"You remember? We once thought they'd have a tête-à-tête somewhere in here."  
"Why? Do you want to see if there's still some evidence there?" Youngjae pulled a face.  
"Noo! Ew! What do you think of me?" He growled when Youngjae started to giggle, "Stop teasing me!" He snatched the book Youngjae was reading to get his full attention. "I rather thought we could do something similar."

The blush and intrigued lip bite was enough for Yugyeom to see what Youngjae thought of the idea. Grabbing his hand he dragged him further into the library until something came to his mind.

"I have no idea to where to even start searching." He stated.  
"I actually might have a hint." Youngjae commented shyly and Yugyeom raised his brows at him. "Jaebum came once home with a book out of the engineering history section and since he never read it, I'm betting he grabbed it out of panic when someone saw them."  
Yugyeom pecked him on the lips and pulled his giggling boyfriend towards the engineering history section.

True to their suspicions, it was the most secluded area in the library. One had to go through the walls of shelves of the engineering maths that were arranged in a seemingly maze, pass a hallway to an annex which contained strangely a row of engineering philosophy (Yugyeom couldn't even imagine this being a thing or anybody even wanting to think about there being such a thing) and a large amount of bookshelves filled with dusty engineering history. They found their way to the less dusty part in which Jinyoung and Jaebum must have been.

"But isn't it weird to do things where they've done it? I don't even want to think about what they've done here." Youngjae looked around the bookcases warily.  
"Then don't think about it." Yugyeom pinned him to the shelf, trapping him on each side with his arms, "Just think about me. And what I am going to do to you."  
Looking anywhere but at Yugyeom, Youngjae shuddered. "It's still weird."  
Even as Yugyeom started to kiss him passionately and went along his neck kissing and licking his skin there, he couldn't get into it.  
"Oh? Yah! There is something weird!" He slapped on Yugyeom's shoulder.  
"Not working on me." Yugyeom continued down towards Youngjae's collarbones.  
"Nono, there is really something!" Youngjae slipped out of Yugyeom’s grasp and crouched down to fish something from below the shelf. The blown up dust made him cough a minute before he could look at the thing. It seemed like a stuffed sock, but then he recognized the arms and legs and two white circles with small black points in them that were probably supposed to be eyes and a smiling mouth that was far too high for Youngjae’s comfort. All in all, he had a creepily staring, stuffed puppet in his hand.

“MR. FLUFFLES!!!!” Yugyeom screeched and Youngjae was scared.  
“This- thing is yours?”  
“How can you call him a thing! Mr. Fluffles was the first stuffed pet I could buy with my own pocket money!” (“Whoever demanded money for this, they were scamming you, Gyeom-ah!”) “Jinyoung always complained about him- So he did kidnap him!! I knew it all along!” he petted the sock comfortingly, “Don’t worry, Mr. Fluffles. Now you’re safe with me. Isn’t he cute?” Yugyeom snuggled the doll and looked expectantly at his boyfriend.

Youngjae gulped and broke out in a sweat. The way Yugyeom looked at him in earnest made him feel like his answer would decide the future of their relationship. Either tell the truth or keep the relationship. It was the worst dilemma of his life so far. And to make things worse, Yugyeom’s cute expectant face next to it as comparison made the doll even scarier looking.  
He could just lie and be over with it safely, but that probably also meant that the doll would come back into Yugyeom’s life and always be there with them. That was worse, he couldn’t risk that. So telling the truth it was. Deliberate and gently.

“Well… uhm, Yugyeom, actually… it’s fucking scary.”

Or almost. This puppet was confusing his thoughts and making it impossible to think straight. But Youngjae thought Yugyeom could be glad that he didn’t run out screaming.

Yugyeom’s face looked disappointed and close to crying. Youngjae thought about a sexually seducing approach for a short moment but then his eyes fell on Mr. Fluffles again and all sexuality inducing vibes were gone.  
“Gyeom-ah,” he took Yugyeom’s face in his hands, “I understand that this Mr. Fluffles has a sentimental worth for you. But Yugyeom, sometimes you have to let things go.” He said softly and was glad when Yugyeom’s face softened. That was a good way to go. Now he only needed to continue like this. “And really, subjectively speaking, it really is ugly.”  
Yugyeom looked at him shocked. “Mr. Fluffles ugly??!! Choi Youngjae! Are you really saying Mr. Fluffles is ugly!”  
Youngjae couldn’t take this anymore, it was ridiculous. “Oh! Please, Yugyeom. Look at it his eyes, his pupils are far too small and his eyes look blown like a drug addict’s. And his mouth- it’s like fucking Joker’s creepy smile or something!”  
“Oh right, because he’s a stuffed pet he can’t have any imperfections!” Yugyeom yelled senselessly, “As if you were perfect!”  
He stopped at the hurt look in Youngjae’s eyes. “I-I didn’t-... I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, right.” Youngjae didn’t sound convinced.

After a while he laughed humorlessly, “Yugyeom, look at us, we’re fighting over a stuffed puppet!”  
“Yeah, and it feels fucking awful. I’m sorry, I’m going to let Mr. Fluffles here if you feel uncomfortable with him.” Yugyeom put him behind some books where he could peak out.  
“Gyeom-ah”, Youngjae sighed at Yugyeom’s broken look, ”I don’t want you to give up on something just because of me.”  
Yugyeom chuckled and took his boyfriend in his arms. “I rather give up Mr. Fluffles than have another fight with you. Also, I’m not giving up on him. He just gets another mission.” He grinned mischievously and Youngjae felt relieved that their first fight ended easily in a harmless way like this.

They went into another part of the library and while Youngjae was aware that he too had said quite some offensive words and they should be even now, he was glad that Yugyeom decided to make up for his comment. Between small, passionate kisses, he was listing all the things he loved about the older student, listing perfections and imperfections all the same and going on and on and on until Youngjae was blushing so hard that a tomato would be jealous.  
“You know, you only got one imperfection,” Youngjae was whispering, his cheeks burning into Yugyeom’s chest as the other kissed the top of his head, “You’re too tall!” He jumped up, throwing his arms around Yugyeom’s throat and letting his feet dangle. Yugyeom laughed, bending down at the sudden weight, and lifted the smaller boy up, so that Youngjae needed to lean down to kiss him. “Better.”, he grinned.


End file.
